Nuestro amor se vuelve a encontrar
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Mako se entrometera en la vida de Korra para arruinar su relacion con su novio ¿Lo lograra? ¿Conseguira que Korra regrese junto a el?
1. ¿Regresaras a mi?

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Heloo helo... volvi si volvi yo Xd jaja

Bueno como dije este fic de Makorra seria con un final feliz... aunque me arrepenti, asi que vere si sera asi...

Esta historia no sera larga, tratare que tenga menos de 5 capitulos :3

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - ¿Regresaras a mi?**

Esta noche se siente en verdad fria.

-¿Comenzo a nevar?

-Si, por eso hace tanto frio

-Yo pense que en una semana comenzaria, el invierno llego antes

-No es para preocuparse Korra, tu entrenamiento no sera aplazado por eso

-Pero hara mucho frio al amanecer, no quiero congelarme mientras medito

-No te preocupes, lo haremos dentro del templo

-Bien, eso suena mejor

-Sera mejor que vallas a descansar, mañana te tiene que levantarte temprano

-Si, si, al amanecer Yupi -Korra no estaba nada alegre con tener que levantarse al amanecer para meditar y asi intentar recuperar su conexion con los anteriores avatares.

Tenzin le habia dicho, que si tal vez ella ponia mas empeño en las cosas espirituales y solo pensaba en que queria hablar con un avatar especifico, lo podria encontrar facilmente, aunque Korra, era muy torpe y no podia estar quieta y no pasaban mas de 15 minutos que ya estaba cansada y abandonaba el trabajo de meditar.

-Que descanses Korra

-Nos vemos Tenzin

Korra se dirigio a su habitacion esperando que todo el templo se oscureciera y todos se fueran a dormir.

Pasaron 2 horas y todo estaba en completo silencio, era el momento perfecto para escabullirse e irse del templo.

Se busco un vestido sencillo y de manga larga, acentuaba perfectamente su cuerpo, se solto el pelo en la parte de atras y se puso su abrigo.

No hizo ruido y se escabullo fuera del templo de aire, haciendo una burbuja debajo del agua para asi llegar a ciudad republica, esperando en un muelle estaba su novio, se seco un poco y lo vio a lo lejos, se acerco a el

-Llegas tarde

-Si lo siento, hasta que no vi que todos durmieran no sali del templo

-Lo se Korra, no te preocupes -El maestro fuego se acerco a ella y la beso, Korra acaricio su mejilla suavemente y noto que estaba algo frio

-¿Cuanto esperaste?

-Casi una hora -Korra se sintio algo avergonzada y enojada al mismo tiempo, el maestro fuego la miro y se rio -No te preocupes, al menos pudiste venir, pero tambien te robare muchos besos -La continuo besando, Korra simplemente le correspondio.

-Ya basta, subiremos o nos quedaremos aqui?

-Claro vamos

El maestro fuego la ayudo a subir a Korra al barco y entran al interior del barco, estaba mas calido que afuera asi que cenarian adentro

-Que lindo, ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

-Asi es, me alegra que te guste -El maestro fuego tomo el abrigo de Korra y la sento en la mesa, esa noche tendrian una cena romantica

-¿Que comeremos?

-¿No comiste en el templo del aire?

-Muy poco, Tenzin me pregunto varias veces por que no comia mas y le dije muchas veces que comi mucho durante el dia

-Bien, es mejor que tengas apetito, en unos minutos traeran la comida

-¿Que es?

-Sorpresa

Korra le sonrio

-¿Como estuvo tu dia hoy?

-Muy bien, esta mañana hice algunas revisiones y tuve mucho papeleo que mirar, por suerte termine temprano, asi que estuve preparando esto toda la tarde ¿Te dijo algo Tenzin despues que me fui?

-¿A que viniste? y le dije que habias olvidado algo, supongo que no quiere que arruines mi entrenamiento

-¿Y como va el entrenamiento?

-Igual, no hice avances, no puedo estar mas de 15 minutos sentada, menos concentrada, me cuesta mucho

El maestro fuego sonrio y tomo la mano de Korra

-No te preocupes, pronto lo lograras

Korra levanto la mirada y le sonrio

-Gracias Iroh, siempre sabes como levantarme el animo

El maestro fuego sonrio y vio que traian la comida

-Bien, espero que te guste

-Carne de foca, mi favorita, gracias Iroh

-Bien disfrutalo

Korra empezo a comer, extrañaba mucho la comida de la tribu agua del sur, asi que la comio alegremente.

Su cena paso rapidamente, entre risas y largas charlas ya habian pasado de las 1 de la madrugada

-Korra ¿Estas segura que te podras levantar?

-Si, eso supongo

-Bueno, vamos a dar una caminata

-Claro

Iroh y Korra salieron del barco y fueron a caminar, ya era tarde y muy pocas personas habia en la ciudad pero sin embargo encontraron a alguien quien no creia que verian

-¿Asami?

-Korra ¿Que haces aqui?

-Estoy en una cita con Iroh ¿Y tu? es raro verte a esta hora a ti

-Tambien estaba en una cita con Mako, pero no termino todo bien -Asami bajo la cabeza -Termine con el

Korra se impresiono

-¿Que? ¿Por que lo hiciste?

-Por que el aun sigue enamorado de ti, tarde o temprano el me dejaria asi que lo deje yo antes -Korra se impresiono por lo que su amiga le decia, en cambio Iroh parecia muy pensativo

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?

-No Korra, contigo no -Le sonrio -Lamento haberles arruinado este momento

-No te preocupes Asami, si necesitas algo, no dudes en acudir a mi -Le dijo el maestro fuego

-Igual a mi Asami -Dijo Korra

-Gracias, ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa asi descanso ya que mañana me levantare temprano -Mira a Korra -Tu tambien deberias estar durmiendo, tenzin te despertara al amanecer y te quedaras dormida en las meditaciones

Korra lo penso

-Buena idea, dormir mientras medito, pensara que pude avanzar en algo -Sonrio mirando a Iroh

-No Korra

-Que aguafiesta que eres -Korra se volteo y miro a Asami

-No los molesto mas, que disfruten esta noche

-Gracias Asami -Dijo Iroh y ella se fue caminando mientras Iroh y Korra se quedaron caminando por la plaza

-Bien, es hora de volver, ya son mas de las 2

-Solo un rato mas Iroh

-Korra, no quiero interferir en tu entrenamiento si? -Ella le sonrio

-Bien, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro -Tomo de la mano a Korra y fueron charlando, aunque Korra noto a Iroh mas preocupado que de costumbre

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No

-Vamos Iroh, dimelo

-Solo me quede pensando en lo que dijo Asami

-¿Tu en verdad crees que Mako aun me quiera?

-No lo se, pero podria ser una posibilidad -Korra quedo pensativa

-Yo tambien lo creo, pero no te preocupes, hay otras cosas mas importantes que debes pensar -Iroh le sonrio

-Esta bien -Beso su frente -Llegamos si vas con el barco te descubriran, asi que espero que tengas buen viaje desde aqui

-Gracias Iroh -Korra lo beso apasionadamente abrazandolo, se separaron por falta de aire y sonrieron -Buenas noches

-Que descanses Korra

Korra salto al agua y nado rapidamente hasta el templo del aire, intento no hacer ningun ruido, con aire control entro por la ventana y la cerro rapidamente sin hacer ruido

-Pff nadie me vio

-¿En donde haz estado Korra?

Se quedo paralizada y se dio vuelta

-Tenzin ¿que haces en mi habitacion a esta hora?

-Lo mismo queria preguntarte ¿Por que no estas en tu habitacion a esta hora?

-Es una pregunta diferente

-Da igual, ¿Donde haz estado?

-En la cuidad

-Korra, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano y aun no haz dormido, si no hubiera sido por Mako que... -Korra se impresiono y lo detuvo

-¿Mako? ¿Que estaba haciendo el aqui?

-Vino a preguntarte algunas cosas sobre una investigacion que estuvo haciendo durante la noche

Korra se enojo

-Eso fue una excusa, el estuvo con Asami

-No importa a que haya venido, si no hubiera venido a tu habitacion no me hubiera enterado que saliste, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, soy el responsable de ti, que no vuelva a suceder

Tenzin salio enojado de la habitacion de Korra, sabia que debia tener paciencia con ella, pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Korra por su parte estaba mas enojada aun, si no hubiera sido por Mako no tendria que haber sido regañada por Tenzin.

Se quito su ropa de vestir y se acosto al otro dia Mako la escucharia atentamente.

* * *

GRRRR Mako entrometido... jaja no me sale muy bien la personalidad de Korra, tratare de que en el siguiente se parezca mas...

Bueno hasta aqui llego el fic ¿Que les parecio?

Me divierte escribir que Korra y Mako se peleen, asi que este fic sera algo divertido

Acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo o lo que quieran que este fic tenga...

Hasta aqui... me despido, nos vemos en el sig capitulo!

Bay bay!


	2. Avance y Retroceso

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holuu... me extrañaron? yo si... ni tiempo de leer fics... estuve toda la noche haciendo tarea grrr encima mañana hay clases... -_- me canse ya jaja

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto... espero que les guste

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Korra se enojo

-Eso fue una excusa, el estuvo con Asami

-No importa a que haya venido, si no hubiera venido a tu habitacion no me hubiera enterado que saliste, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, soy el responsable de ti, que no vuelva a suceder

Tenzin salio enojado de la habitacion de Korra, sabia que debia tener paciencia con ella, pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Korra por su parte estaba mas enojada aun, si no hubiera sido por Mako no tendria que haber sido regañada por Tenzin.

Se quito su ropa de vestir y se acosto al otro dia Mako la escucharia atentamente.

**Capitulo 2 - Avance y Retroceso**

_-No me importa lo que me digas, no te metas mas en mi vida_

_-¿Como quieres que no me meta? Si yo aun te amo_

-Nooooo -Korra se desperto exaltada, se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana y Tenzin no la habia levantado, se tranquilizo y se sento en el borde de la cama

-Todo esto es culpa de Mako -Estaba muy enfadada aun, se vistio con su ropa normal y fue a la comida para desayunar.

Entro viendo a todos sentados, en su mente penso "Me levante a tiempo para desayunar, es un milagro"

-Buenos dias -Saludo sonriente

-¿Buenos dias? -Dijo Pemma trayendo la comida -Ya es de tarde Korra, es hora de almorzar

Korra sonrio, durmio mas de lo esperado pero como era de esperarse, Tenzin no estaba feliz para nada

-Ves lo que ocurre si te dejara salir hasta tarde, nuevamente no estuviste esta mañana para meditar

-¿No puedo hacerlo durante el dia?

-Tendras menos tiempo, meditar en el amanecer es fundamental para un maestro aire, los grandes maestros aire podian meditar mas de 4 dias, Korra debes intentarlo mas

-Lo intento pero no es facil

-Si fueras puntual todos los dias tal vez podrias hallar la manera de recuperar las conexiones con los avatares pasados

-Si, si, luego lo intentare, ahora quiero comer

Korra comenzo a comer sin esperar a los demas, estaba hambrienta y aun muy molesta.

Tenzin siempre la regañaba y ella no soportaba que lo hiciera, comio rapido y se levanto saliendo del templo del aire.

Camino a su alrededor tratando de despejar su mente, sabia que no podria ir en ese momento a hablar con Mako, aun debia estar trabajando, asi que esperaria un poco, aunque era lo que menos queria. Camino y llego a los lugares en los que meditaba, se sento alli y se agarro la cabeza con las manos

-¿Como podre hacerlo? -Se regañaba a si misma por haber perdido las conexiones con los anteriores avatares y sin poder recuperarla, se sentia el avatar mas inutil.

De pronto sintio una luz iluminandola, era imposible -¿Aang?

Korra se levanto y no comprendia, Aang apuntaba hacia una direccion, apuntaba hacia el mar, pero alli no habia nada, se acerco un poco mas y no comprendia que era lo que Aang le apuntaba

-¿Que es lo que tratas de mostrarme Aang? -Se dio vuelta y ya no estaba alli ¿Habra sido una vision?

Se fue de ahi pensando y mirando incontables veces a lo que supuestamente Aang apuntaba, que era la nada misma.

Subio al barco que la llevaria a Ciudad Republica y al llegar alli comenzo a caminar y se dirigio a ver a Iroh.

Llego a donde estaban todos los barcos de las Fuerzas unidas y pregunto por el, estaban entrenando, Korra subio a una de los barcos de guerra y busco a Iroh y alli estaba entrenando a todos sus hombres.

Korra lo miro en silencio sin dejar que el notara su presencia, pasaron 15 minutos y el entrenamiento termino, se acerco a el sonriente

-Buen entrenamiento

-Korra, ¿Que haces aqui?

-He venido a saludarte -Se abalanza sobre el y le da un beso Iroh lo correspondio

-¿Llegaste bien anoche?

-Si, aunque tenzin me descubrio, Mako fue a buscarme anoche, al parecer queria hablar conmigo -Iroh se preocupo

-Korra, ten cuidado con el, no me agrada mucho ahora que no esta mas con Asami

-Si, lo se, no te preocupes -Sonrio Korra -Sabes quiero contarte algo

-¿Que ocurre?

-Hace unos instantes crei haber visto a Aang

-¿Como? eso es muy bueno Korra

-Lo es, aunque el me señala en una direccion y no comprendi lo que trato de decirme -Iroh se quedo pensativo -Y cuando voltee ya no estaba alli, creo que fue una vision -Korra se volteo y miro a Iroh -¿Que piensas?

-¿Hablaste con Tenzin?

-Aun no, paso no hace mas de una hora

-Deberias haberselo dicho de inmediato, Aang podria intentar decirte algo

-Tal vez -Korra miraba hacia el mar -Me gustaria poder comprenderlo yo misma

-Si meditas cuando debes tal vez puedas Korra, no quiero ser una distraccion para ti -Korra lo miro algo asombrada

-¿Que me estas tratando de decir?

-Creo que si nos seguimos viendo en la noche, no podras cumplir tu deber de Avatar y yo no podre seguir siendo General, amo estar contigo hasta tarde en las noches, pero en la mañana y soportar el dia es muy dificil sin poder descansar bien -Korra lo miro y se acerco a el

-Creo que no estaba pensando tanto en ti, lo lamento

-Esta bien Korra, no te preocupes -Iroh la abrazo

-No quiero interferir y que tu no puedas cumplir con tu deber, lo entiendo -Korra dejo caer una lagrima, recordando que por el mismo motivo, habia roto la primera vez con Mako.

-Te amo Korra -Iroh levanto la cabeza de ella y noto que estaba llorando -No llores por favor, podremos vernos, pero en los momentos que puedan ser oportunos para ambos que no interfieran con nosotros y con nuestros deberes -Ella sonrio debilmente y ambos se dieron un beso, uno que recordarian por muchisimo tiempo aun despues de que se separasen.

-Yo tambien te amo Iroh -Acaricio su rostro y se fue, queria salir del barco lo antes posible, estaba tan triste y aun mas molesta, ahora era hora de hablar con Mako no importa que este haciendo el la escucharia.

Por otra parte Iroh se fue hacia su dormitorio y saco el anillo que tenia guardado

-Lo siento Korra, no puedo estar contigo y mantener mi deber aun.

Guardo el anillo esperando el momento indicado

Korra estaba corriendo y luego de unos minutos sintio como le faltaba el aire, paro para tomar aire y fijarse bien en donde estaba, estaba agotada de tanto correr, se dio cuenta que aun faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al apartamento de Mako.

Camino a paso rapido y sin esperarse, las personas la miraban, Korra iba con una cara de molestia y al mismo tiempo triste.

Llego rapidamente al apartamento, subio las escaleras y golpeo la puerta con fuerza, viendo que nadie le respondia, con una patada la abrio, viendo a Mako sentado en el sofa mirandola fijamente

-Sabia que vendrias -Ella lo miro con algo de odio, pero era solo enojo

-¿Que querias anoche?

-Solo queria tener una charla tranquila contigo

-No mientas

-Es verdad, mi cita con Asami termino antes de lo esperado y fui a verte

-¿Termino tu cita? Ella termino tu relacion, lo se todo Mako. Se que tambien anoche nos viste mientras hablabamos con Asami, por eso fuiste al templo del aire

-Bien, no te mentire, si termine con Asami pero en verdad queria ir a verte y charlar

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre lo que ella dijo anoche -Korra lo miro y cruzo los brazos, no tenia ganas de escucharlo, pero lo haria -¿Quieres sentarte?

-No gracias, habla rapido Mako

_-Flash Back-_

_-La cena esta deliciosa_

_-Si_

_-¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?_

_-Claro -Mako estaba distraido mientras miraba la comida_

_-Recuerdo cuando un oso-pato se metio y se sento a nuestro lado _

_-Si yo tambien me acuerdo_

_-¡Mako!_

_Mako salio de sus pensamientos y presto atencion a lo que asami decia_

_-Si, me acuerdo_

_-Acabo de decir que un oso-pato se sento a tu lado ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Que te esta ocurriendo?_

_-Nada, lo lamento, solo estoy un poco cansado_

_-No parece, me dijiste que no habia nuevos casos para resolver y tenias mucho tiempo libre -Mako no tenia mas excusas -¿Me diras la verdad?_

_-No tengo nada que decirte_

_-Lo sabia -Asami bajo la cabeza -Creo que siempre supe que esto no volveria a funcionar, solo me di falsas esperanzas y tome tu tiempo y el mio, ve tras ella si lo deseas _

_-Asami lo lamento, no quiero hacerte sufrir -Mako la miraba mientras ella seguia con la cabeza abajo_

_-Se que eres un buen hombre, pero eres muy lento, Korra intento olvidarse de ti y lo lograra, no deberia decirte esto pero te lo dire -Asami hizo una pausa de unos segundos que fueron eternos para Mako -Iroh le pedira casamiento a Korra_

_Mako estaba tan impresionado_

_-¿Tu como sabes eso?_

_-El me lo dijo, necesitaba mi ayuda para que tu no lo descubrieras y para preparar una sorpresa, en este mismo instante debe estar pasando probablemente, asi que Mako, si quieres ir tras ella eres libre de ir, nuestra relacion termina en este momento._

_Asami se levanto y se fue dejando a Mako pensativo y dejando su relacion y su amor por el atras._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

-Korra, tu ¿Te casaras con Iroh? -Korra estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera sabia que Iroh le pediria casamiento, miro a Mako a los ojos

-No -Le respondio ella, Mako sintio una inmensa alegria al saber que no se casaria, pero Korra seguia muy enfadada con el -¿Que pretendias? Si me buscabas en el templo tal vez me encontrabas, tal vez ¿Me detendrias de una decision que ni siquiera sabia que debia tomar? ¿Que dejaria a Iroh para volver a ser feliz contigo? ¿Como crees que es posible? Nuestra relacion se termino Mako, hace tiempo, tu te encargaste de romper conmigo en ese momento, tu no titubeaste en ningun momento, ambos tenemos nuestros deberes pero tu no sabes controlarlo y decirlo, tu... tu... -Korra no podia terminar de hablar, estaba tan furiosa con el -¡Estoy cansada de ti! ¡No lo intentes mas! Por mas que Iroh y yo no estemos juntos yo no volvere contigo

Mako se impresiono ante lo que dijo Korra y ella se percato de lo que habia dicho

-Olvida eso -Korra se volteo con los brazos cruzados, no queria mirarlo a la cara, Mako se acerco a ella y toco su hombro

-Korra -Ella volteo a penas y Mako sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso

* * *

Pfff me costo bastante este capitulo... habia olvidado poner lo del anillo en el cap pasado creo... jajaj pero igual quedo bien... OMG

Mepa que Korra quemara a Mako vivo despues de esto... ¿Ustedes que creen que pase?

Jaja me divierto mucho haciendo este fic aunque me cuesta la personalidad de Korra en el amor trato de que sea temperamental tambien jaja...

Gracias a Jrosass que siempre me manda mensajes, alentandome, molestandome, volviendome loca con los fics (por cierto amo tus fics) y me deja reviews

MtezPS por su reviews... me encanto jaja leere tu historia... lo prometi... :3 y a Mel.2004 Los que se pelean se aman? me sirve en la vida real tambien jajajaj es tipico...

Y gracias a los que leen en las sombras y no dejan ningun reviews XD

Me despido... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Bay Bay!


	3. Meditación Profunda

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holaa, holuuu, holiitas... :3 estoy re cansada con sueño pero quiero escribir fics wiii... jaja asi que espero que les guste este capitulo... no lo tengo muy elaborado, en realidad casi nada :P jajaj asi que espero que quede bien bien...

Estoy segura que Korra matara a Mako (en verdad no pense bien su reaccion asi que lo que salga, saldra y sera el capitulo XD )

Gracias a Mel.2004 y a Korra-Avatar (me rei mucho con lo que pusiste no se por que) por sus Reviews gracias gracias nuevamente :3

yyy eloo aqui el nuevo capitulo! XD

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

-Korra, tu ¿Te casaras con Iroh? -Korra estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera sabia que Iroh le pediria casamiento, miro a Mako a los ojos

-No -Le respondio ella, Mako sintio una inmensa alegria al saber que no se casaria, pero Korra seguia muy enfadada con el -¿Que pretendias? Si me buscabas en el templo tal vez me encontrabas, tal vez ¿Me detendrias de una decision que ni siquiera sabia que debia tomar? ¿Que dejaria a Iroh para volver a ser feliz contigo? ¿Como crees que es posible? Nuestra relacion se termino Mako, hace tiempo, tu te encargaste de romper conmigo en ese momento, tu no titubeaste en ningun momento, ambos tenemos nuestros deberes pero tu no sabes controlarlo y decirlo, tu... tu... -Korra no podia terminar de hablar, estaba tan furiosa con el -¡Estoy cansada de ti! ¡No lo intentes mas! Por mas que Iroh y yo no estemos juntos yo no volvere contigo

Mako se impresiono ante lo que dijo Korra y ella se percato de lo que habia dicho

-Olvida eso -Korra se volteo con los brazos cruzados, no queria mirarlo a la cara, Mako se acerco a ella y toco su hombro

-Korra -Ella volteo a penas y Mako sin pensarlo 2 veces la beso

**Capitulo 3 - Meditación profunda**

Korra se impresiono que Mako la tomara de tanta sorpresa, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para corresponderlo que fue cuando se separo de el

-¿Q-q-que? ¿P-p-por q-que -Ni siquiera pudo terminar que Mako la beso nuevamente, se sentia tan debil, ni siquiera era capaz de pararlo o era que ella no queria que el parara?

Le pego una cachetada y se aparto de el, cubriendose la boca sin saber que estaba toda sonrojada

-¿Que haces por que me besas? ¿Estas loco? -Korra estaba furiosa -No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi, jamas en tu vida -Mako la miraba triste y tocandose su mejilla, Korra le habia pegado muy fuerte, ella lo miraba con mucho enojo y odio al parecer

-No me hables, no me busques, no intentes verme nunca mas Mako, adios -Korra salio corriendo y Mako la detuvo tomando su brazo y Korra le pego otra cachetada para soltarse de el -¿Que te acabo de decir? Alejate de mi -Korra se fue corriendo y Mako se acerco a la ventana y la vio irse.

La nieve nuevamente comenzaba a caer y Korra corria desesperadamente, tratando de alejarse mientras ponia su mano en su boca, no queria recordar, queria olvidar pero esos pensamientos llenaban su mente y no la dejaban en paz.

Corrio hasta salir de la ciudad y sin darse cuenta habia llegado a un lugar que ella no tenia conocimiento, no sabia donde estaba, vio el mar cerca y se asomo para limpiarse las gotas de sudor, por mas frio que hiciera habia corrido mucho para llegar a ese lugar.

-¿Donde estoy? -Se pregunto, miro como el sol comenzaba a descender y la noche llegaba nuevamente -¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hizo? -Se agacho al suelo y se toco los labios nuevamente -¿Por que? -Enojada tiro varias llamaradas de fuego quemando los arboles cerca de ella.

Se recosto en el suelo y miro a las estrellas, las pocas estrellas que se podian ver, ya que por las nubes de nieve no podria ver el cielo estrellado. ¿Se sentia confundida? no, no era eso, ¿Culpable? tal vez, solo hace unas horas acababa de terminar con Iroh y Mako la habia besado tan apasionadamente.

Se durmio sin darse cuenta.

-Al dia siguiente en el templo aire del sur-

-Buenos dias cariño

-Buenos dias ¿Haz visto a Korra?

-No, no la veo desde ayer en la tarde que hablo contigo

-No la vi volver ayer, tal vez este durmiendo en su habitacion, ire a buscarla

Tenzin caminaba hacia la habitacion de Korra, mientras que en el camino preguntaba a los acolitos del aire si la habian visto, cosa que ninguno sabia de ella.

Llego a la habitacion de Korra y golpeo despacio

-Korra ¿Estas ahi? ¿Aun estas durmiendo? -No habia respuesta por parte de Korra -Korra ¿Sigues durmiendo?

Tenzin no espero y entro a la habitacion de Korra quedando impresionado al ver que la habitacion estaba completamente vacia.

Salio rapido preguntando aun a los acolitos si la habian visto y ellos respondieron que la ultima vez que la habian visto fue un rato despues de almorzar, Tenzin comenzaba a preocuparse.

Se dirigio a donde estaba Pemma nuevamente

-¿La encontraste cariño?

-No y ningun acolito la ha visto, ¿Donde podra haberse metido?

-Tranquilo, tal vez este con Iroh

-Si, esperare hasta el anochecer, seguro volvera

-Horas antes-

-General Iroh, reportese

-Las tropas estan listas para partir señor

-Perfecto, luego de llegar a la nacion del fuego se instalaran alli, el nuevo General vendra y asumira tus deberes, no debes preocuparte por los asuntos de la ciudad

-Si, señor

-¿Contento de regresar a casa General?

-Si -Iroh trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

El tenia un motivo por el cual habia roto con Korra, su establecimiento se trasladaria hacia la Nacion del fuego, a partir de ese dia, nuevamente viviria alli y no podria estar con Korra como el queria, no queria que ella fuera con el por sus obligaciones.

-Adios Korra, lamento no poder despedirme de ti

La flota partio en ese momento dejando atras ciudad republica y dirigiendose a la nacion del fuego para establecerse alli.

-En un lugar desconocido-

Korra intentaba comprender lo que le decian y con una expresion algo dormia miraba hacia donde Aang le apuntaba.

-Aang no comprendo ¿a donde? -Korra cerro los ojos dejandose guiar

Se metio al mar y con agua control manejaba las olas, su expresion era de alguien dormido, de alguien que no comprendia, solo seguia hacia donde Aang le habia apuntado.

-Llegando el anochecer-

Korra se movio algo adolorida y se dio cuenta que no estaba en un lugar comun y corriente

-¿Donde estoy? -Dijo mirando hacia todos lados, la anterior noche recordaba que se habia dormido bajo las estrellas, ahora parecia que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente.

Vio que cerca de ella estaba el mar y se dirigio hacia alli, miro para los costados y no comprendia

-¿Esto se mueve? -Se tiro al mar nadando y mirando alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no era una isla comun y corriente, era un animal enorme. Salio a la superficie y tomo un poco mas de aire y nado lo mas rapido que pudo hacia delante, no podia ver muy bien debajo del agua pero en eso noto que un ojo la miraba, se sorprendio y fue hacia atras mientras que subia a la superficie, una mano la subia hacia arriba, cuando logro ver lo que veia quedo impresionada.

-Un leon tortuga -Se inclino haciendo una reverencia -Tal vez tu puedas ayudarme, me he perdido siguiendo a alguien que me guio hasta aqui, tal vez tu puedas saber por que

-Quien te ha guiado hasta aqui deberia poder darte la respuesta

-Ese es el problema, debo arreglar como poder recuperar mi conexion con los avatares pasados, para poder comprender y preguntarle cual es el motivo de haberme guiado a ti

-Medita sobre lo que dices, lo que quieres y por que llegaste aqui, tal vez asi puedas obtener respuestas

-¿Donde puedo meditar en medio del mar?

El leon tortuga extendio su mano tocando con un dedo la frente de Korra y dandole unos pocos recuerdos de Aang en el pasado, Korra comprendio y se inclino, de un salto con aire control nuevamente entro en la isla.

Camino y sin darse cuenta llego hasta un lugar que era un exagono, parecia estar hecho de roca, hizo unos movimientos con tierra control pero nada, no funciono.

-Argg -Se tiro al suelo enojada sin saber que hacer y recordo a Tenzin, palabras que le decia seguido "Los grandes maestros aire podian meditar por mas de cuatro dias" -Tal vez si medito mas podria encontrarme con Aang

Korra se puso en la posicion de meditacion, se concentro esperando que lograra algo.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaban y ella seguia muy concentrada intentando encontrar una manera de reestablecer su conexion con los antiguos avatares

"Medita sobre lo que dices y por que llegaste aqui" esas palabras estaban en su mente mientras meditaba

Llegue aqui por algun motivo, Aang me guio aqui, debo recuperar mis conexiones con los anteriores avatares.

Llegue aqui por algun motivo, Aang me guio aqui, debo recuperar mis conexiones con los anteriores avatares.

Llegue aqui por algun motivo, Aang me guio aqui, debo recuperar mis conexiones con los anteriores avatares.

Llegue aqui por algun motivo, Aang me guio aqui, debo recuperar mis conexiones con los anteriores avatares.

Korra meditaba solo en eso sin darse cuenta que delante de ella habia alguien.

-Korra -La llamaba mientras ella meditaba -Korra, mirame

Ella lo sintio pero ella queria entrar al mundo de los espiritus, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba en el

Abrio los ojos y vio a alguien que ella reconocia

-Aang -El estaba sentado en la misma posicion que Korra, esperando para poder hablar con ella

-Diste un gran paso Korra, encontraste un camino dificil por seguir, pero lo lograras

-¿Por que me guiaste aqui?

-Por que aqui estuve en un momento muy dificil de mi vida, el dia que termino la guerra de los 100 años, el leon tortuga me dio una gran arma para poder vencer al señor del fuego sin destruir su vida, el mismo poder que te pase a ti hace algunos años.

-¿Como podre hablar contigo cuando lo necesite Aang?

-Sera mas dificil, ya que el espiritu de Raava que tu posees no es el mismo que yo tuve, meditando podras lograrlo, podras hablar con cualquier avatar que plazcas pero en verdad debes poder hacerlo, no es facil el camino hacia el mundo de los espiritus, pero te ofrezco esto.

Aang se paro y Korra tambien lo hizo, Aang puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Korra tocando con su dedo la frente y con la otra mano tocando en la mitad de su pecho, cerca del corazon.

Una luz se hizo que brillaba radiantemente, una luz que salio hacia arriba y traspaso las nubes.

Korra adquirio algo muy importante, un nuevo camino para poder hablar con los antiguos avatares, un camino en el que tendria dificultades, mientras que su mente no este en paz con su pasado, no podra seguir adelante.

-Aang ¿Eso es todo?

-Korra, el camino para volver tu lo descubriras por que tu lo puedes encontrar, tu descubriras lo que en verdad quieres, no andes por sendas equivocadas y ve por el lugar correcto -Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aang habia desaparecido.

Korra se sento nuevamente y siguio meditando, por primera vez en su vida queria estar cerca de sus vidas pasadas y poder conectarse para obtener sabiduria espiritual de ellos.

-Un año despues-

-Leon tortuga, gracias por todo, me haz ayudado

-Recuerda, tu debes forjar tu propio destino y descubrir tu camino hacia el... -El leon tortuga extendio su dedo y lo poso en la frente de Korra mostrandole el camino que debia tomar para volver, podia parecer imposible, pero Korra durante todo ese año se dedico a darle importancia a su lado espiritual, hablando con los avatares pasados y buscando sabiduria de ellos.

-Muchas gracias -Korra hizo una reverencia y se tiro al mar haciendo una gran ola para que la llevara de regreso a su hogar.

Llego al templo aire en ciudad republica, recien habia pasado el amanecer asi que se dirigio a los lugares en donde Tenzin meditaba todas las mañanas, lo vio a lo lejos y sin hacer ruido se sento a su lado y comenzo a meditar con el.

Paso una hora y Tenzin en ese momento noto la presencia de alguien a su lado

-¿Korra?

* * *

En serio ni yo me esperaba lo del leon tortuga jajaj tenia la idea de que Korra fuera y el leon tortuga le diera consejos de amor pero me arrepenti jajaj asi que la ayudo con sus problemas con sus conexiones... creo que fue algo dificil de explicarme asi que si no entienden pregunten que respondo por imbox :3

Aun asi me gusto mucho como quedo... aunque en verdad no se si hacer que se quede con Iroh o Mako, ya veran lo que ocurrira... Tenia que meterle los problemas de los avatares pasados de alguna manera :P en verdad espero que hayan entendido

ahora... que creen que hara tenzin? no vio a Korra por un año y ahora verla meditando es algo raro... si en mis historias, en todas uno tiene que haber desaparecido por algun tiempo jajajja...

Espero algun reviews.. :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (prometo que tendra mas romance)


	4. Reencuentros

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

Holiiss ...! si si matenme tarde demasiado en actualizar... es que esto y lo otro y quiero que se quede con Iroh pero deberia estar con Mako y grrrrr soy muy indesisa... Jaja

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron un Reviews.. en verdad no tengo idea de con quien se va a quedar, tengo la idea para mako y para iroh pero lo que me salga al escribir sera... asi que... a leer, espero que les guste :3

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

Korra se sento nuevamente y siguio meditando, por primera vez en su vida queria estar cerca de sus vidas pasadas y poder conectarse para obtener sabiduria espiritual de ellos.

-Un año despues-

-Leon tortuga, gracias por todo, me haz ayudado

-Recuerda, tu debes forjar tu propio destino y descubrir tu camino hacia el... -El leon tortuga extendio su dedo y lo poso en la frente de Korra mostrandole el camino que debia tomar para volver, podia parecer imposible, pero Korra durante todo ese año se dedico a darle importancia a su lado espiritual, hablando con los avatares pasados y buscando sabiduria de ellos.

-Muchas gracias -Korra hizo una reverencia y se tiro al mar haciendo una gran ola para que la llevara de regreso a su hogar.

Llego al templo aire en ciudad república, recién había pasado el amanecer así que se dirigio a los lugares en donde Tenzin meditaba todas las mañanas, lo vio a lo lejos y sin hacer ruido se sento a su lado y comenzo a meditar con el.

Paso una hora y Tenzin en ese momento noto la presencia de alguien a su lado

-¿Korra?

**Capitulo 4 - Reencuentros**

Korra al escuchar la voz de Tenzin abrió los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa

-¿Esta vez si llegue a la meditación a tiempo?

Tenzin la miro algo sorprendido, en realidad, no tenia idea de como reaccionar, sonrio cerrando los ojos volviendo a meditar

-Bienvenida de vuelta Korra

-Gracias

Así ambos siguieron meditando, aunque Tenzin de vez en cuando baria un ojo para ver a Korra, aparte de que no la había visto en un año, le impresionaba que después de 4 horas seguía en la misma posición meditando, eso si era nuevo.

Asi paso el tiempo hasta que se hizo hora de almorzar, Tenzin se levanto y Korra abrio lo ojos y se levanto.

-¿Me extrañaste?

Pregunto a Tenzin que no la dejaba de ver

-Por supuesto, hay mucho de que hablar

Tenzin toco su hombro y luego le dio un calido abrazo como si fuera un padre que perdio a su cria por mucho tiempo.

Entraron caminando al templo del aire, los acolistos del aire se quedaban impresionados al ver a Korra nuevamente, no era de extrañarse, Korra habia madurado, ya no era la misma joven impetuosa de 18 cuando dejo el templo, pronto tendria 20 años y ya habia cambiado bastante, fisica y espiritualmente.

Tenzin le dijo que aguardara mientras esperaba que todos esten sentados en el comedor para comer el entro y vio a todos ya sentados, se quedo parado y con una sonrisa

-Hoy tenemos una invitada

-¿Invitado? -Inquirio Pemma y luego de su pregunta aparecio una figura familiar

-¿Korra? -Pemma la miro asombrada

-Korra -Meelo e Ikki se habian levantado a abrazarla

-¿Donde estuviste? Te extrañamos mucho -Decia Ikki abrazandola

-¿Te volveras a ir? -Pregunto Meelo

-No, esta vez me quedare -Sonrio poniendose a su altura mientras ellos la abrazaban, Jinora estaba detras de ellos y habia algo nuevo en ella

-Bienvenida Korra -Le sonrio

-Felicitaciones por tus tatuajes -Felicito Korra a la niña

-Gracias -Se acerco a ella dandole un abrazo, como era un reencuentro, todos estaban felices de ver a Korra

Luego de los saludos y abrazos se sentaron a almorzar y era el momento de la gran pregunta

-¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Korra sonrio, sabia que Tenzin le haria esa pregunta

-Si quieres saber, estuve meditando todo el año tratando de recuperar la conexion con mis vidas pasadas, cosa que logre y al mismo tiempo no, no fue de la misma manera que lo esperaba pero avance mucho

-Bien, pero ¿En que lugar? desapareciste todo un año sin que nadie te encontrara, muchas personas se preocuparon por ti

-¿Donde? -Korra penso un poco antes de decirle, quiso mentirles por un momento pero luego decidio decirles la verdad -En un leon tortuga

Todos se impresionaron al escucharla

-¿Un leon tortuga?

-Si, el mismo que ayudo en aquel tiempo a Aang

Todos se quedaron muy impresionados, los leones tortugas no eran facil de encontrar y que Korra haya estado "viviendo" durante un año alli era algo impresionante

-Fue verdaderamente muy util, me ayudo a crecer aun mas espiritualmente

-Eso es muy bueno

Lo demas de la comida fue muy agradable, hablando sobre algunas cosas triviales y sobre el año que habia pasado, Korra estaba devuelta para asumir su deber de Avatar.

-Bien, ire a la ciudad -Se levanto luego de terminar de comer, Tenzin la miro algo preocupado ella no sabia todo lo que habia ocurrido durante ese año que habia pasado, pero rapidamente se enteraria

Korra salio del comedor luego de saludar a todos y se subio al ferri que la llevaria a ciudad Republica, queria encontrarse con sus amigos, Bolin, Asami e Iroh tambien con Mako aunque no sabia como reaccinaria al verlo nuevamente.

Llego a la ciudad y comenzó a caminar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las personas la reconocieran y comenzaran a hacerle muchas preguntas y por sobre todas "¿Donde había estado todo ese año transcurrido?" Korra no sabia como liberarse de ellos y se comenzaba a poner nerviosa y perder la paciencia.

Pronto llego la policía para ver por que había tanto barullo a pleno día y en medio de todos esos oficiales había alguien que el avatar conocía perfectamente

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Korra reconoció perfectamente esa voz

-¿Korra?

-¿Mako?

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin nada que decir.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos y los rumores comenzaron a surgir.

Korra aparto la mirada y comenzó a caminar, Mako como era policía le sugirió a todas esas personas que volvieran a sus casas, cuando se despejo esa zona vio como Korra se había alejado sin el poder decirle nada, su compañero se acerco a el

-Mako ¿Estas bien?

-Si, eso creo

-Bien, tenemos que seguir, vamos

Korra seguia corriendo no queria hablar con el, ¿Por que no queria? ni ella se lo explicaba, no sabia como actuar frente a el, la ultima vez que se vieron ella lo habia golpeado por haberla besado, ¿Que le diria despues de todo un año?

Llego hasta la plaza central de Ciudad Republica y tomo aire, luego comenzo a caminar queria mirar un poco el paisaje y pensar, queria ver a sus amigos pero ya habria tiempo, habia muchas cosas por hacer.

Sin esperarlo una persona la abrazo por detras, Korra se sorprendio

-¿Korra?

Ella reconocia perfectamente esa voz, se dio vuelta y sonrio

-Volviste, volviste, que bueno

-Me alegra de verte tambien, Bolin

Bolin la solto de su abrazo

-¿Cuando volviste? ¿Por que no me avisaste? ¿Donde estuviste?

-Esta mañana, por que caminaba por aqui y mas tarde iria a visitarlos y en un leon tortuga

Bolin quedo medio confundido pero la volvio a abrazar

-Te extrañamos mucho, nunca te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo -Se separo de ella -Bienvenida

-Gracias

-Y cuentame ¿que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

Asi Bolin y Korra se pusieron a caminar por toda la plaza, mientras hablaban de todo lo que vivio Korra en ese ultimo año y como poco a poco crecio espiritualmente gracias a Aang

-¿Enserio? ¿Tanto se sorprendio?

-Si, Tenzin parecia una estatua cuando me vio

-Y si, debio sorprenderle muchisimo

Korra rio y miro hacia el cielo, ellos estaban sentados en el cesped debajo de un arbol

-Dime Korra ¿Que piensas ahora?

-Nada importante -Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa -¿Por que preguntas?

-Por nada

-¿Como anda Mako?

-Bien, ahora trabaja mucho mas que antes, el... el ya no estuvo nunca mas con Asami

Korra lo miraba atentamente y quiso esbozar una sonrisa mas grande pero se la guardo para si misma, se levanto del cesped, se limpio un poco

-Sigamos caminando

-Claro

Bolin se levanto y siguieron riendo y charlando

-¿Quieres ir a ver a Mako?

La sonrisa de Korra desaparecio

-Yo... yoo... no lo se

-¿Por que no lo sabes?

-Es que... yo, no se como reaccionare ante el, hace rato lo vi y huí de el

-Ah con que no sabes... -Bolin penso un poco antes de hablar y le respondio -Me impresionas Korra, tu nunca tuviste miedo de nada

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-Entonces ¿Por que no vas a hablar con Mako?

-Por que no se que voy a decirle, la ultima vez lo golpee despues de que me besara

-Ah yo entiendo, solo que... -Bolin se quedo boquiabierto -¿Mako te beso? ¿Aun cuando estabas con Iroh?

-Eso es antiguo -Korra penso un momento -Bien ire a ver a Mako ¿Que sabes de Iroh?

Bolin se impresiono acaso ¿Korra no sabia lo que había sucedido con el?

-¿Por que quieres saber?

Korra noto que Bolin le ocultaba algo

-Veo que no me diras, bien esperare hasta que Iroh me lo diga personalmente

-Es que... el no volverá, se fue y no volverá

Korra se impresiono

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir con que se fue y no volvera?

Luego de ver a Korra, Mako siguio patrullando con su amigo y mirando la zona, aparte de detective de vez en cuando ayudaba a Bei Fong con el patrullaje para la seguridad de ciudad republica.

Pero sus pensamientos no estaban enfocados en su deber, si no en Korra, ¿Cuando habia vuelto? ¿Por que nadie le dijo nada? ¿Bolin lo sabria? ¿Que ocurrio entre ella y Iroh?

Miles de preguntas se hacia Mako, su cabeza comenzo a dolerle, su compañero de trabajo le rogo que fuera a decirle a Bei Fong que le diera el resto del día libre, Mako al principio no queria pero finalmente acepto, se lo comunico a Bei Fong y asi se fue a su apartamento a descansar.

Grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar estaba Korra sola, sentada en el sillon

-¿Korra? ¿Que haces aqui?

Korra levanto la mirada y se paro

-Te estaba esperando, necesitamos hablar

* * *

Si me tarde muchisiiisisisisisiisisisimooooo... jajaj pero espero que esto pueda servir de recompensa... :3

me costo mucho acomodar las partes y dejar muchoo suspenso para el siguiente capitulo (que sera el ultimo segun mis calculos :P)

Me costo mucho el titulo, ya que queria que sea "Decisiones" ya que Korra tomaria la decision de hablar con Mako pero seria lo unico asi que lo cambie a "Reencuentros" espero que les guste

Que les pareciioo?

De que hablaran Mako y Korra?

Un adelanto, hablaran de Iroh, de su relacion y... la fresa del postre o como se diga aun no la tengo resuelta... :3

¿Que es lo que sabe Bolin de Iroh?

Jaja diganme ustedes... nos vemos en el siguiente y probablemente ultimo capitulo

No olviden un Review...

Adioss! ^_^


	5. Preguntas y respuestas

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

H-H-H-hooo-Holaaaaaaaaa

tiritiritiritiri... estoy titiritando de friiiooo... jaj todo para traerles el posible ultimo capitulo.. no ya enserio, no se puede escribir asi con este frio, mis deditos estan congeladoss y ni quieren escribir... grrr... hace 10º imaginense que encima voy a la mañana al colegio :( tengan compaasion de mii ok no, pero agradezcanle al cole por que alli me surgio la idea para este ultimo capitulo!

Los volvere locos al final, ahora les dejo aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia...

Tengo muchas novedades, entre ellas mis siguientes fics...!

Nos vemos al final de la esta historia de amor!

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Luego de ver a Korra, Mako siguio patrullando con su amigo y mirando la zona, aparte de detective de vez en cuando ayudaba a Bei Fong con el patrullaje para la seguridad de ciudad republica.

Pero sus pensamientos no estaban enfocados en su deber, si no en Korra, ¿Cuando habia vuelto? ¿Por que nadie le dijo nada? ¿Bolin lo sabria? ¿Que ocurrio entre ella y Iroh?

Miles de preguntas se hacia Mako, su cabeza comenzo a dolerle, su compañero de trabajo le rogo que fuera a decirle a Bei Fong que le diera el resto del día libre, Mako al principio no queria pero finalmente acepto, se lo comunico a Bei Fong y asi se fue a su apartamento a descansar.

Grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar estaba Korra sola, sentada en el sillon

-¿Korra? ¿Que haces aqui?

Korra levanto la mirada y se paro

-Te estaba esperando, necesitamos hablar

**Capitulo 5 - Preguntas y Respuestas**

Mako no salia de su sorpresa, ya habia sido demasiado ver a Korra en el dia y aunque queria hablar con ella no estaba preparado aun, no en ese momento.

-Si, lo se -Respondio Mako calmandose

Korra bajo la mirada mirando al suelo, se habia puesto muy tensa de repente, en verdad no sabia como reaccionar, luego de que Bolin le contara de Iroh sin darse cuenta habian llegado a lo de Mako y alli estaba, sin saber que hacer.

Mako vio como Korra estaba nerviosa y se acerco lentamente a ella no era la unica nerviosa en ese cuarto. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo a su lado

-Korra, no es necesario que...

-Lo siento -Korra hablo bajando la cabeza aun mas con una voz media entrecortada, Mako se impresiono ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando con el?

-¿Por que? ¿Por que te disculpas no tienes que hacerlo? -Mako se agacho y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas mirando a Korra desde abajo, ella no se dio cuenta, seguia con los ojos cerrados tratando de contenerse

-Por que si, la ultima vez peleamos, dije cosas que jamas deberia haber dicho, lo lamento, en verdad no sabia lo que decia

Mako se impresiono, acaso ¿Aun lo queria? Korra le estaba dando muchas sorpresas

-Esta bien, te perdono y tu perdoname a mi por haberte besado ese dia

Korra se incorporo y abrio los ojos grandemente al ver a Mako frente a ella, un leve sonrojo aparecio en su cara y la volteo

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes -Mako sonrio al ver la expresion de Korra.

Korra frunció el seño y luego se rio también, se alegraba de que pudiera volver a estar asi de tranquilo con el. Mako dejo de reirse y miro a Korra, la examino, ella algo habia cambiado, su cabello estaba aun mas largo, su cara era aun mas hermosa para el.

Korra miro a Mako y otra vez la tension volvio, Mako se paro y se sento al lado de Korra en el sillon ¿Como empezar a hablar?

-Hay mucho de que hablar ¿No?

-Si, asi es

-Dime Korra ¿Donde estuviste? Todos nos preocupamos -Korra miraba hacia delante, no podia mirar hacia el costado, sabia que Mako estaba igual de nervioso asi que por ahora no lo miraria

-Luego de que peleamos escape y sin darme cuenta me perdi, al dia siguiente me encontraba en un leon tortuga y desde ese entonces estuve meditando y he aprendido mas sobre mi poder espiritual, aunque tenzin siempre me queria ayudar, algo me faltaba y Aang me ayudo a encontrarlo

-¿Aang?

-Si, gracias a el puedo ser esto que soy ahora, tengo mi mismo caracter, pero ahora es un poco mas calmado -Miro a Mako -Si me besas, no te volveria a pegar una cachetada desesperada -sonrio y volvio a mirar hacia delante -El leon tortuga me dijo muchas cosas, Aang tambien, entre ellas me ayudaron a cultivar mi paciencia y no actuar arrogante en algunas ocasiones, sabes, ojala hubiera ido antes y hubiera meditado siempre, todo esto no habria ocurrido

-No es bueno imaginar algo que no es real, aunque sea bello, tu vida ya esta marcada, no intentes cambiar lo que puede ser inevitable

Korra lo escuchaba el tenia razon, nada podia cambiarse, todo ya estaba hecho.

-¿Y ahora?

La pregunta que ambos esperaban fue hecha

-Ahora no se Mako

-¿No lo haz decidido?

-No es eso, yo no soportaría perderte por un error mio

-¿Un error tuyo? -Inquirio Mako, Korra suspiro

-Por favor, antes de saber que hacer, necesito hablar con alguien -Mako toco su hombro

-Lo se, no te preocupes, sea cual sea la respuesta, no cambiare mis sentimientos por ti -Mako sonrio a Korra y se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo -No lo olvides -El sabia perfectamente que ella iria tras Iroh, no la detendria, el sabia que Iroh estaba comprometido, aunque era un matrimonio por conveniencia, tal vez Korra podria hacerlo cambiar de opinion y asi, ellos dos volverian a estar juntos, esta vez no lo impediria

Korra correspondio el abrazo -No te preocupes, no lo olvidare.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Mako acaricio el rostro de Korra para luego implantarle un suave beso en los labios, que tal vez podria ser el ultimo.

**-Un dia despues-**

Korra estaba lista para salir hacia la nacion del fuego, necesitaba hablar con Iroh, tenia que escucharlo de el mismo que habia aceptado estar en un matrimonio por conveniencia

Despidio a todos sus amigos excepto Mako, que no habia ido a despedirla, sabia su motivo, asi que simplemente le pidio a Bolin que vigilara y cuidara de el, Bolin por supuesto acepto y Korra salio hacia la nacion del fuego.

El viaje en barco era realmente aburrido, al menos tardaria 8 horas para llegar, eligio que sea de noche asi podria descansar y el viaje no se le haria tan largo.

Korra estaba en su habitacion sin poder pegar un ojo, se sento en el borde de la cama y se quedo pensativa, se levanto y camino hasta salir fuera del barco.

El aire era realmente frio por la noche en el mar, se quedo perdida mirando al horizonte, pensando miles de cosas que pasaban en su cabeza.

¿Como hablaria con Iroh? ¿Que pasaria cuando lo viera?

Se hacia las mismas preguntas que se habia hecho con Mako, ¿Seguire queriendo aun a Iroh?

Su mente estaba confundida, aunque su corazón ya le habia dicho lo que debia hacer, deberia convencer a su mente para que la dejase en paz.

Luego de pensar un rato y ya muy cansada, entro a su habitacion y se recosto para dormir.

Al llegar el amanecer el barco estaba cerca del puerto de la nacion del fuego, Korra se desperto para prepararse, de seguro muchas personas sabian que ella se dirigia alli.

El barco llego al puerto y tal como ella sabia, muchas personas, por mas que fuera temprano, la habian ido a esperar, entre ellas, el sucesor al trono, Iroh.

-Bienvenida avatar Korra, es un gusto verla de nuevo -Iroh le hizo una reverencia y ella sonrio

-El gusto es mio General Iroh

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, subieron al carruaje que estaba preparado para llevar a Korra al palacio real, ella no se quedaria por mas de tres dias, asi que en ese tiempo debia hablar con Iroh

Aunque ese era el momento perfecto decidio dejarlo para despues, Iroh le contaba lo que habia hecho durante ese año en la nacion del fuego y Korra igual, le contaba como habia recuperado la conexion con los avatares anteriores, como Aang la habia ayudado y como pudo crecer espiritualmente.

No tardaron tanto en llegar al palacio bajaron y la mismísima señora del fuego los recibio

-Bienvenida avatar Korra, espero que encuentre su visita agradable, es un honor tenerla entre nosotros

-Muchisimas gracias -Korra hizo una reverencia y entro al palacio

Asi entro al palacio y luego la llamaron para hablar con la Señora del fuego Honora, hija de Zuko y Korra no dudo en preguntarle sobre el matrimonio que tendria Iroh

-He venido hasta aqui para hablar con Iroh sobre su matrimonio

-Lo se, ¿Que pretendes hacer?

-Aun nada, solo quiero saber lo que el me tiene que decir

-Korra, tu sabes, que si alguien de sangre real no hereda el trono la nacion del fuego dejaria de existir como la conocemos, mi padre y el avatar han cambiado todo, tratando de enmendar el daño que causaron mis abuelos, por eso te pido que no confundas a Iroh, el tiene su deber como tu tienes el tuyo.

-Lo entiendo, yo se todo eso, lo sabia antes de venir aqui, aun asi, debo hablarlo con Iroh

-No te detendre, haz lo que creas correcto, siempre seras bienvenida aqui

-Gracias

Korra hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

En los primeros dos dias no encontro momento para charlar con Iroh, mas no podia pasar del tercer dia, ya que ese dia ella volveria a ciudad republica.

La madrugada de su segunda noche y ultima noche, se escabullo de su habitacion hasta la de Iroh, por suerte, los guardias de seguridad no notaron nada.

Entro sin golpear a la habitacion y lo encontro, Iroh estaba leyendo un libro cuando Korra entro

-Te estaba esperando

-¿Sabias que vendría?

-No pudiste hablar conmigo en estos días, así que supuse que lo harías ahora en la noche o en la mañana -Iroh si que conocía bien a Korra -Ven -El le extendió la mano y Korra se sentó junto a el.

Sin dudarlo Korra hablo

-Iroh ¿tu en verdad quieres casarte? -El le sonrió y cerro el libro

Iroh le respondió a Korra todas sus preguntas.

Korra le extendió la mano y el coloco el anillo, en vez de la mano izquierda en la derecha, ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar.

Así Korra volvió al día siguiente a ciudad república.

**-Un mes y medio después-**

La tribu agua del sur esperaba impaciente a su avatar, sobre todo sus padres.

Después de todo un año Korra se reencontraría con sus padres.

El barco llego al puerto y Korra bajo rapidamente, todos se amontonaban para saludarlas y no tardo mucho hasta que vio a sus padres, se disculpo con las personas que la rodeaban y se abrio paso para ir a saludarlos, al llegar a ellos, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas y se lanzo a sus brazos, los habia extrañado tanto.

Tanto Senna como Tonraq abrazaron con muchisimo amor a su hija.

-Te extrañamos mucho Korra

-Yo también los extrañe -Decía abrazándolos, del barco bajaba Tenzin con toda su familia, Asami, Bolin, Mako y cierto maestro fuego.

Todos se acercaron a saludar y Tonraq vio a ese maestro fuego, Korra se lo presento

-Papá el es Iroh, es el nieto del señor del fuego Zuko, hay algo que debemos decirles.

**-2 Años después-**

Gente de todo el mundo llegaba, la tribu agua del sur estaba repleta, pero solo las personas mas importantes asistirían a esta boda

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo dentro del palacio real.

Todo estaba bellamente decorado con colores azules y celestes, las mejores cosas del mundo habian sido transportadas a la tribu agua del sur para este evento tan importante. Korra en una habitacion que estaba cerca del salón principal, esperaba ansiosa el momento para salir, todos tomaban sus lugares, el novio hizo su entrada y el cura que presidiría esta boda hablo unas cortas palabras mientras un sirviente iba a avisar al jefe Tonraq

-Jefe Tonraq todo esta listo, el avatar Korra puede ir yendo

Korra se puso mucho mas nerviosa de lo normal, su padre la abrazo

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto -Beso su frente y Korra lo agarro del brazo.

Caminaron a paso lento y seguro, Korra estaba tan feliz lo que mas quería era ver al hombre, a ese hombre que se encontraba al terminar el camino.

Se posicionaron detrás de la puertas, Korra tomo un suspiro, las trompetas sonaron, las personas se levantaron mirando hacia el fondo esperando y la novia finalmente hizo su entrada, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en ella, miro hacia el frente y allí lo vio, a ese maestro fuego esperándola al final del camino.

Tonraq y Korra caminaron por ese camino, hasta llegar al otro lado, Tonraq entrego a su hija al maestro fuego

-Confió en ti

-No lo dude señor, la cuidare con mi vida -Tonraq sonrió y se fue a sentar, el maestro fuego tomo la mano de Korra y le dijo en un susurro

-Te amare por siempre

**-Fin-**

* * *

Fin del capituloooo.. Fin de esta bella historia...

Espero que en verdad les haya gustado... pero hay mas...

ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA UN EPILOGO...

Si se que al leer el final muchas me mataran y a que apuesto que estan super confundidas... ¿Se confundieron con quien se caso o no?

Jaja mañana les dare el epilogo de esta historia... jaja asi que alli de seguro sacan sus dudas...

Queria contarles mis nuevas historias

"Una Bella cancion que llevara tu nombre" y "Prisioneros de amor" que ya las he comenzado a escribir y en cualquier momento subire el primer capitulo de cada una

No doy adelantos por que es muy obvio de que trata cada una, pero Prisioneros de amor sera muy interesante... los invito en estos dias a dar una vuelta por mi perfil que de seguro ya la encontraran...

¿Que mas puedo decir? hare una pared de tierra control para resguardarme por si quieren matarme jajja pero en conclusion, aqui termina este fic...

Agradezco a cada una de las chicas que me dejo un Reviews (hubo algun hombre?) por que me ayudaron a seguir.

Gracias... sin mas que decir, me despido, nos vemos en mi proxima historia...

Adioss! :3


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Luego de que Korra regresara de ciudad republica habia alguien que la esperaba impacientemente.

Al llegar a la mañana siguiente al puerto el estaba alli esperandola, Korra bajo y abrazo a Mako, sin importarle todo su derredor, abrazo al maestro fuego como si hubiese estado separada de el por miles de años.

Se separaron y Mako la tomo de las manos, notando algo al tocarla ¿Un anillo? ¿Korra se casaria con Iroh?

Mako solto sus manos y Korra se impresiono de que hiciera eso, noto por que lo habia hecho, ella llevaba puesto el anillo que Iroh le habia dado

-Vamos te lo explicare todo -Dijo Korra agarrandolo del brazo, era obvio a donde iban

Mako llevo a Korra a su departamento, antes de que ella fuera al templo aire del sur, Pemma se encargaria de Tenzin ya que el era su mentor, el deberia haberla recibido, Pemma le explico y a regañadientes Tenzin acepto.

Al llegar al apartamento Korra dejo su equipaje y se dirigio a la cocina.

Mako llego y se sento sobre el sofa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Korra lo miraba y se dirigio hacia a el

-Ya te explicare todo pero antes vamos a cenar

Korra habia salido en la tarde y tenia mucha hambre, cocino para ella y para Mako, aunque Mako mucha atencion no le presto.

Termino de cocinar y se sentaron a comer, Mako seguia muy distraido, aunque dijo que iba a aceptarlo, le costaba mucho.

Al principio de la comida todo estuvo en silencio hasta que Korra pregunto algo que no esperaba

-¿Y donde voy a dormir esta noche?

Mako casi se atraganta, tosio buscando aire

-¿Q-Que?

-¿Acaso crees que quiero volver al templo aire? Esta noche me quedare aqui, contigo -Korra bajo la mirada, Mako seguia impresionado, ¿Acaso ella no se casaria con Iroh?

Miro el anillo que llevaba y noto algo, lo tenia en la mano equivocada

-¿No estas comprometida? No puedo permitir que te quedes aqui, y otra cosa, tienes mal puesto tu anillo.

Korra se rio un poco fuerte, Mako no comprendia por que se reia

-¿De que te ries? -Pregunto algo enojado

-Jaja, Jaja es que Jaja yo no estoy comprometida con Iroh Jajaja -Korra no aguantaba la risa y Mako no entendia nada

-¿Y ese anillo?

Korra se calmo poco a poco, tomo un suspiro y le hizo una sonrisa a Mako

-Al fin preguntas

**_-Flash Back-_**

_-Iroh ¿tu en verdad quieres casarte? -El le sonrio y cerro el libro_

_-¿El querer casarme? No lo se, creo que aun no estoy listo_

_-Pero, tu me ibas a dar un anillo ¿no? ¿Tu te querias casar conmigo? -El sonrio recordandolo_

_-Asi es, pero eso ya no es posible_

_-No te comprendo, dices que no estas listo y ¿Te ibas a casar conmigo?_

_Iroh se levanto y se puso frente a ella_

_-No estoy listo para ser señor del fuego, mi madre puede morir en cualquier momento, por eso debo casarme_

_-¿La amas? -Iroh bajo la cabeza_

_-Respondeme y te dejare ir -Le suplico Korra_

_-Fue muy dificil olvidarte Korra, pero si, yo la amo -Dijo Iroh con certeza, Korra le sonrio con unas lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Que bueno... Estoy feliz por ti Iroh -Le dijo_

_-Gracias Korra, espero verte en la boda -Le sonrio_

_-Claro -Korra abrazo a Iroh, ya no habia nada mas que pudiera hacer Iroh estaba decidido._

_-Aunque tengo algo para ti Korra_

_-¿Que es?_

_Iroh busco en su uniforme y saco una pequeña caja se la dio a Korra_

_-Esto es para ti -Korra curiosa la abrio y contenia un anillo, ella se impresiono_

_-¿Por que me das esto?_

_-Para que me recuerdes -Korra sonrio y Iroh tomo el anillo -¿Puedo? -Ese era el anillo que Iroh le daria para comprometerse con ella, pero ahora tenia otro significado_

_Korra le extendio la mano y el coloco el anillo, en vez de la mano izquierda en la derecha, ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a abrazar, ese no era un anillo de compromiso, era un anillo de un amor que fue especial para ambos, pero que ya habia quedado en el pasado._

_Asi Korra volvio al dia siguiente a ciudad republica._

**_-Fin del Flash Back-_**

**-**Asi que chico listo, yo no estoy comprometida con Iroh -Korra le sonrio, Mako al escuchar esa historia se sintio muy aliviado

-¿Es enserio? -Pregunto, Korra se levanto de la mesa, se fue a su lado y lo abrazo por detras.

-Claro, Mako, aunque me fui decidida a saber lo de Iroh, yo no queria estar con el, yo solo... -Korra no podia terminar la frase se puso muy nerviosa y comenzaba a ponerse muy roja -Yo solo quiero estar contigo

Mako sonrio levantadose de la silla y tomando a Korra de la cintura, la abrazo

-Yo tambien solo quiero estar contigo.

Ambos se besaron, ese beso fue profundo, era una declaracion de amor de parte de cada uno, se expresaron sus sentimientos.

Korra recordaba perfectamente ese momento, en su memoria estaria grabado por siempre al igual que el dia de su boda, cerro el album de fotos acariciando su vientre

-Y asi fue como nosotros dos nos volvimos a amar, mi pequeña Teru.

-¿Otra vez hablando con ella? -Korra lo miro

-Ya falta menos para que nazca, tengo que aprovechar -Mako sonrio y se sento al lado de su esposa, miro hacia la mesa que era lo que estaba viendo.

-El album de nuestra boda, es hermoso recordarlo -El paso su brazo detras de Korra abrazandola y tocando su vientre.

-Si, lo es -Korra se recosto en su brazo sintiendo las contracciones venir.

Horas despues esa niña, era una perfecta y hermosa niña de tez clara como su padre y con varios rasgos de su madre.

Mako la tomo entre sus brazos luego de haber estado en el parto con Korra y sintio una enorme emocion, una gran emocion de poder querer, cuidar y proteger a esa hermosa bebe.

Se acerco a Korra y ella despertando, sin fuerzas luego del parto, cargo a la bebe y sonrio, Mako la beso.

-Este es el fruto de nuestro amor.

-Si lo es -Korra sonrio tocando la mano del bebe que poco a poco mostro sus bellos ojos azules, ambos sonrieron y ese no era un final, ellos saben que siempre es un nuevo comienzo.

El amor nunca termina, el amor siempre... se vuelve a encontrar.

* * *

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a: Jrosass, MtezPS, Mel.2004, Unalaq, Paola Kent, Korra-Avatar_

_Me despido, fue un gusto escribir esta historia para todos ustedes :)_

_Kate-Kuran_


End file.
